Callista Eirwen
Main character of the series "Tale of the Frigid Curse " __FORCETOC__ Bio Born as a princess in the glorious current capital of Vulpereal , Callista has been cursed along with her sister Lynae by the Snow Witch, Cassandra . Unlike her sister, the curse got its full effects with her, morphing her into a furry (or, as others call her, a "monster/beast"). Since then, the two princesses have been told dead, but in reality the King and Queen secretly gave them to the royalty of another country (the Zouya royal family resident in Chang-Kun ), in hopes they would grow up safe and far away by their homeland's rumors. Callista since then grew up mostly alone is secluded rooms of the palace, to keep her safe from unfamiliar eyes. Her sister managed to sneak in to see her at least once a day though, and to tell her everything she saw and did during the day. The Zouya's family firstborn, Zhen , visited her everyday as well, and liked to teach her everything he knew, along with some magic and painting tips. At the age 17, Zhen turned 21 thus becoming the new Emperor of the Eastern country , and now that he was in charge he was able, through his "secret royal means", to get in possession of a paper with an old prophecy, which was yet to be fully translated/deciphred but that had big chanche to shed some light on the twins' curse. The twins started then training, and Callista showed to be quite talented at sorcery, focusing so in that. An year later, when they felt they were able to take care of themselves, the twins left Chang-Kun's palace to venture the world in search of answers... Personality Callista used to be a happy carefree child, but after the curse turned into a humble and timid person. She hates being alone, but prefers so in fear others may see her real look; in fact, she's always on edge when she goes to public places (becoming extremely clingy to her sister in such situations) and always wears as much as she can to cover most of her skin/fur as possible. She shares a deep bond with her sister Lynae, whom she loves more than her own life, and is always afraid not being "enough" for her. Really loves singing, especially to accompany her sister's dance, and has developed an interest in painting during her stay at the palace, inspired by the things Lynae described to her. //TBA// Trivia *Her name comes from Greek and means "most beautiful"; also, in Greek mythology, Callista was a beautiful woman cursed to be a bear by the goddess Hera. Her last name, Eirwen, means "blessed snow". Both seem to be quite ironic considering her status of a girl cursed to be a beast. Custom outfit for desiree u by levy house-d6u5ib2.png|Callista's sorceress outfit C lynae and callista by porcelian doll-d72k5av.png|Extra oufits: adventuring (#3), Chang-Kun casual (#4) Category:Tale of the Frigid Curse Category:TotFC Characters